A Life Worth Living
by lykHELL
Summary: waiting and hoping for her love to come back. AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... *sigh***

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

_What is that?_

Beep. Beep. Beep

"How are we going to tell her?" _Mom?_ I tried to wiggle my body a little bit. My eyes flew open as a sharp pain shot up my side, leaving tears in my eyes. _What happened to me?_

"Oh, Yumi! Thank God you're awake!" I focused my eyes on my mother's worried face as she huddled over me. I looked around the room. All I could see were four cream colored walls with no pictures on them. There were tons of machines around my bed, beeping and clicking. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was wearing a hospital gown. I looked at my mom wide eyed.

"What happened?" I heard myself ask, my voice raspy with lack of use. My mom looked like she was going to cry, frightening me a little.

"You don't remember anything?" She asked softly. I tried to think of the last thing I could remember.

_"I don't want to go home yet!" I begged and pulled on her arm as she dragged me out to her car, she turned to me and frowned._

_"I know Yumi, but if I get you home late for curfew, your parents will get angry at me." She paused. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." she pleaded, I sighed._

_"Alright, but on one condition."_

_"Oh? And what is that?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. We were now by her car just standing there as she waited for me to answer._

_"I get to sleepover tomorrow?" I pleaded. She smiled and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on my lips._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered softly against my lips._

"Mom! Where is she?" Obviously, I was hurt pretty badly, and I wondered why she wasn't here with me.

"So you do remember?" She asked a little hope in her eyes. I shook my head, then stopped short because my neck hurt too.

"No, I don't know how I got hurt, but I want to know where she is." Tears streamed down her face. "Mom please, you're scaring me" I admitted.

"You tell her, I can't." she said walking over to a corner. My dad looked hesitant as he walked over to me.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked my voice wavering, he looked at me sadly

" You were in an accident on your way home..." He might have said more but suddenly I was spiraling into a dark place I didn't want to go. I couldn't see my mother or my father or the hospital room. All I could see was my girlfriend driving.

_I held her hand on the middle consul of her car. "I love you." I said randomly. She smiled at me and quickly leaned over to kiss my cheek._

_"I know, and I love you too."_

_"WATCH OUT!" I screamed as a fast car swerved on our lane. Her hand left mine as she put both hands on the steering wheel. She slammed on the brakes and I felt myself fly forward. I knew I had caught the car too late. She didn't even have time to evade and we hit it right on. The last thing I remember was the screeching of brakes and the expression on her face as she looked at me. Pure terror. Everything went black as glass shattered around me._

_When I woke up it hurt everywhere. I could barely move. I looked over to where my girlfriend was. Her face was bloody and unconscious. I reached over and ignored the pain that shot up my arm. I pressed two fingers under her jaw to see if I could feel a pulse. There was a very faint beating. I awkwardly turned my broken body to grab her arm. I laid two fingers on her wrist, again there was only a faint pulse._

_I said her name softly as I reached up to run my hand down the side of her face. If it wasn't for the blood everywhere she looks like she's sleeping. I awkwardly looked around me. The car seemed to be totally wrecked beyond repair. After realizing I was wasting precious time, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone to call for help._

_"Hello, please state your emergency." The woman on the other end of the line answered. As I told her what happened, the tears and crying I was expecting finally emerged. I could barely breathe, and I was shaking violently from the shock and the worry I was feeling for the both of us._

_"-And I think my girlfriend is really badly hurt." I cried after explaining everything. "Please help us."_

_"Okay miss calm down, I am tracing your call right now, can I have your name please?"_

_"Yumi Fukuzawa."_

_" Okay Yumi-chan, we are going to come and get you both. Just stay calm until we get there, and don't move . And your girlfriend's name is?"_

_Desperately clutching onto her hand, as if she alone was keeping me alive I said._

_"Sachiko Ogasawara."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**don't own anything so don't sue me T_T**

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe and Doctors were all around my bed telling me to be calm, assuring me I was just having a panic attack. They placed an oxygen mask on my mouth, but that only made it worse so I pushed it away.<p>

Soon I calmed down enough so that I could breathe again.

"Sachiko?" I cried and thrashed against my bed, I felt a sharp pain as my IV got ripped from my hand, I ignored it

"Mom! Where is she? Is she okay? Why isn't she here?" I screamed. My mom pushed through the line of doctors and grabbed me in a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder. She soothingly smoothed down my hair.

"Sachiko survived baby, she's alive." I breathed a sigh of relief, yet noticed that she failed to say if she was okay.

"You didn't answer my question mom. Is she okay and where is she?" I calmed down a bit and had stopped crying for now.

"Well..." she trailed off

"Stop Mom!" I said suddenly "Stop trying to make it less painful for me or something. I can handle it! I just need to know!" I was getting hysterical again.

"Okay, okay, calm down I'm sorry. The truth is, is Sachiko isn't doing too well-" I cut her off.

"What do you mean she isn't doing well?" My voice kept getting higher.

"Shh..." My mother soothed. "I mean she is alive, but she is in a coma. Yumi, I'm sorry honey." I tried to stay calm. A coma...my Sachiko was in a coma. Silent tears streaked down my face.

"What did the doctors say?" I asked my voice surprisingly steady. My mom looked nervously at my dad. I hadn't noticed that the doctors had all left, but the room was empty except for my Mom, Dad and Yuuki. Yuuki stepped forward. When he sat down in the blue plastic chair beside my bed he took both my hands in his.

"Yumi, the doctors said they don't think she will wake up, they've done 3 major surgeries to her. It's been a week already and she hasn't made much improvement." My breathing hitched, she had to wake up. She couldn't leave me here all alone. She wouldn't!

"Wait." I said my voice thick with emotion. "I've been asleep for a week? She needs me, I need to go see her." Without thinking I swung my legs over and in one quick movement stood up. Excruciating pain shot through my body, I yelped and fell forward, my leg felt heavy and throbbed with pain, my arms felt like someone had chucked rocks at them for a long period of time until they were bruised and battered. Everything hurt. Yuuki caught me easily and helped me sit back down

"Stop it Yumi!" he scolded me

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to her." I mustered up every ounce of strength my body had to offer. My parents' voices were a blur. I ignored them all. I ignored the throbbing pain wracking my body as I exerted as much energy as my body could handle walking down the white, blank, cold hallways. Everything was bleak without her. My heart throbbed more painfully than my body. Only one could heal it. Only her.

"Excuse me." I said as politely as I could when I reached the nurses desk.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me Sachiko Ogasawara's room number please?"

"Certainly," She said kindly. "Okay, she is in the ICU just down the hall and through those doors, she's in room 245." She paused "I think her parents are there with her though..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry. They know me." I smiled and limped off before she could say anything else I made my way down the seemingly endless hallway.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of room 245. I gulped before knocking lightly, but before my hand hit the door it opened and I was looking into the face of Tooru Ogasawara. His eyes were rimmed red from crying and he looked 10 years older than he was.

"Yumi-chan..." His voice was barely a whisper. I just looked at him as tears pricked the back of my eyes. I peaked over his shoulder as Sayako obaa-sama strolled up behind him. They both came out and closed the door behind them.

"Yumi-chan, you should be in bed resting."

"I can't just sit in my bed and do nothing, knowing Sachiko is here without me." My voice cracked as I wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes. Before I knew it I was in Sayako's arms, crying my heart out onto her shoulder, soaking her kimono with my heart-broken tears. I didn't know how long we just stood there hugging each other and crying, but soon she pulled away and smiled at me sadly.

"We will give you a few minutes alone with her."

I took a deep breath before taking the door knob into my hand. I slowly opened the door and walked in. I wasn't ready to see her yet, so I kept my eyes firmly planted on the floor. I sat down in the chair beside her bed. Finally I looked up and what I saw before me was nothing I could have prepared myself for.

Sachiko was lying unnaturally still, her arms lying on each side of her body, her right leg in a cast. She had a ruptured spleen, 2 of 4 broken ribs punctured her lungs causing it to collapse and a concussion. She has a breathing tube down her throat and a thick white bandage wrapped around her head, a dark blood spot just where her hairline was. Her chest rose and fell with each mechanical breath the machines give her. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, and she had dark shadows under them. Her beautiful black hair was spread on the pillow. From the looks of it she had already lost a lot of weight. A loud sob broke through my throat and I cried and cried until I had no more tears left. I was holding her hand to my face as dry sobs wracked my body.

"Sachiko," I whispered. "I love you, and I'm so, so sorry." I sniffled lifting her hand to my mouth and kissing it.

My parents had to practically drag me away from Sachiko later that day, I knew I needed to go back to my room, but I just didn't want to leave her. I didn't sleep well that night, but I managed to get a few hours sleep.

_Week 2_

No signs of recovery.

_Week 4_

"Yumi, you have to eat! Come on, you're getting out of the hospital in three more days. Please cooperate for the time being." My mother pleaded.

"Mom, I would eat but I don't like meat pi-" I got cut off by an urgent announcement.

'_CODE BLUE IN ROOM 245, I REPEAT, CODE BLUE, IN ROOM 245'_

Fear and panic clutched tightly to my heart as I stared at my mom with wide eyes of shock. I may not know much about hospital codes, but I knew enough about the blue code. Cardiac Arrest.

Before I was even thinking, I through the blankets off me, jumped out of bed and raced down the hall with all the doctors who were also running toward room 245. When I got there I saw Sayako obaa-sama, bawling into Tooru ojisama's chest as he looked into Sachiko's room with a heartbreaking look on his face. I followed his gaze. My breathing hitched when I saw one of the doctors take out the electric paddles. One of the nurses signaled for him to go.

"Clear!" He yelled and placed the paddles to each side of Sachiko's chest. Sachiko's unresponsive upper body arched off the bed before slumping back down again. About five seconds later they tried again.

"Clear!" The continuous beep of her heart monitor was mocking. They charged the paddles five more times, still nothing.

"One more time." One doctor said. Right as he placed the paddles on Sachiko,

""Clear!" her body once again arched off of the bed but the only thing you could hear was the continuous beep of the heart monitor. The doctor sighed.

"Let's call it. Time of death: 3:07P.M."


	3. Chapter 3

__**DISCLAIMER: **_**don't own anything so don't sue me T_T**_

* * *

><p><em>"Time of death: 3:07P.M."<em>

My eyes flew open to reveal my empty room. I was breathing so hard it couldn't be healthy. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mother asked urgently as she raced to my side. I just hugged her. She looked confused for a second before embracing me back "What happened?" She asked again.

"I had a dream," I paused, sniffling a little bit "Sachiko went into cardiac arrest and she died. They couldn't revive her. Mom it was so scary. I thought I lost her forever." I was sobbing into her shoulder now.

"Oh honey," She smoothed down my hair comfortingly "Sachiko is perfectly fine, would you like to go see her?"

Once I made it into her room, and sat down beside her bed, I grabbed her hand in mine like usual.

"Sachiko," I whispered putting her hand up to my face "I miss you, I want you to wake up soon. I have to go back to school in three days and its going to be difficult without you." I paused, just looking at her face. It looked so calm.

"I love you so much." I said tears welling in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Week 8<em>

It had been four weeks since I have been out of the hospital and back at Lillian. Getting back on the Yamayurikai, proved to be far more difficult than I expected.

"Yumi!" I turned my head to the right to see Yoshino jogging over to me.

"Hey Yoshino." I said offering a smile.

"You're going to visit Sachiko-sama?" she said and I nodded

"Yes. I'd like to find out if there are any improvements." I said almost inaudibly. I didn't like talking about Sachiko's condition. It only reminded me of the accident itself. And I never wanted to go back to that night if I didn't have to.

When I arrived at her room, I peeked into the window to make sure I wasn't interrupting anyone. I quietly opened the door since no one was in there. I sat in the chair beside her bed and mechanically grabbed her hand, this was a routine for me. I rarely did anything different while I visited her.

"Hey baby." I whispered kissing her hand. "The doctors said you're making some improvement. But they still don't think you're gonna wake up." I paused. "Please wake up, Sachiko. I don't know what I would do without you." I leaned up moving some of her hair off of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you Sachiko." I scooted my chair closer to her bed and laid my head down beside her, still holding her hand. I started to play with her fingers as I caught her up on everything that was happening at school.

_Week 16_

Sachiko was still showing no signs of ever waking up and I was getting more and more worried by the day. It had been four whole months since the accident. She had shown some signs of recovery when her broken bones and internal injuries had healed, but not much else. I sighed. I was currently in her hospital room trying to think of something to talk to her about. As I was thinking, my mind crossed a happy memory of Sachiko and I, it was our very first date. I had never told her one of my memories, but I wanted to today for some reason so I began to talk to her about our first date together.

*flashback*

"Yumi! She's here!" I heard Yuuki's call from downstairs as I straightened out my blue cashmere sweater. I was wearing my favourite pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater. My hair fell down my shoulders and I had on only a little bit of makeup. I had nervous butterflies swirling around in my stomach as I made my way down the stairs to the front door.

I looked up when I hit the last step. My eyes met the gorgeous blue eyes of my date. Sachiko was also wearing jeans and white turtle neck sweater that looks very expensive.

"Hi," I whispered. She smiled.

"You ready?" She asked holding out her hand. I took it smiling widely

"Of course."

Sachiko led me out the door and into her car. Once we were settled, and she drove away.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked looking at her. She smiled and grabbed my hand holding it tightly

"It's a surprise." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

About fifteen minutes later, she pulled into a parking lot and ordered me to close my eyes. I felt my door open, the cool air rushing in to greet me. Sachiko's arms reached in to help me out of the car, my hands still firmly placed over my eyes. She led me forward for a little while, warning me ahead of time when to step up. Soon a very familiar smell surrounded me. It was the smell of sweet cotton candy. I gasped when we stopped walking. I had a pretty good idea on where we were.

"Open your eyes Yumi." Her soft voice whispered in my ear, I dropped my hands from my eyes, squealed and turned around to hug Sachiko. She hugged me back with equal fervor. I pulled away when she kissed my head.

"Thank you for bringing me here!" I said kissing her cheek and pulling her toward the amusement park. She laughed at my enthusiasm but ran to the entrance with me. When she paid for our entrance and walked in, I truly felt like a kid again. I held tightly onto her hand as I led her toward a roller coaster. She gulped.

"I don't know about that one." She said quietly. I laughed.

"It will be fine. I won't let you fall off." I said squeezing her hand. She smiled at my reassurance. We did end up going at that ride and it really hadn't been that bad. A little scary, but she lived through it. We went on a few other rides throughout the day, and when the afternoon was winding down she decided she wanted to win me something from one of the games.

"Sachiko you really don't need to." I said eyeing the big fluffy teddy bear that she was attempting to win. It was really cute...

"Yumi, I want to. Please let me do this for you?" Blue eyes pleaded with me and I gave in.

"Alright." She smiled then and paid the money for the 3 balls she needed in order to knock down the 3 bottles. I smiled when she went into her 'throwing stance'. When she released the ball it hit the 3 bottles but only two went down. She frowned, her brow furrowing in concentration as she went to throw the next ball. After about 20 minutes and 50 games later Sachiko threw the next ball. I was drawing the line after this one. Again only two bottles went down, the man facilitating sighed and said,

"Congratulations, you won!" He pulled the bear down and handed it to Sachiko. She looked at him confused.

"But, I only got tw-" The man cut her off.

"Ojou-chan, just take it." He laughed shaking the bear in Sachiko's face. I laughed and grabbed it from him and tugged on Sachiko's arm.

"Thank you sir." I nodded toward the man he smiled back and waved as we left.

Sachiko had a grin on her face probably because she 'won' the bear. I bought one bag of cotton candy and we shared it. My teddy bear was safely tucked into the back seat of her car.

"Thank you so much for the best date of my life," I said honestly, smiling up at her as she kissed my cheek.

"It was my pleasure Yumi." She smiled. I snuggled into her side.

As she walked me to my door and my heart was pounding I turned toward her to say goodbye.

"Thanks again for the amazing day Sachiko; I had a lot of fun.".

She leaned down slowly, and my eyes darted to her lips. Her perfect lips. She looked into my eyes, almost silently asking. I felt like screaming kiss me at the top of my lungs, but I refrained. Finally, her mouth descended onto mine and I was truly in heaven. My whole body warmed when her lips moved against mine. I sighed into the kiss and pushed my body closer to her, my hands tangling into her black locks. I pulled away slowly to look into her eyes. They were dark blue, with what I assumed was desire. I smiled and pulled away to finally say goodbye.

_*Flashback Ended*_

"That truly was an amazing day." I said pulling myself away from the memory. I lifted Sachiko's hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it, grasping it tighter. I felt her squeeze my hand back and I froze, I waited thinking I was imagining the feeling, but I watched her hand constrict on mine again and my eyes snapped to her face. Her eyes were fluttering open and she began to choke on the breathing tube. I took my hand out of hers and dashed out of the room.

"Help! She's waking up!" I yelled, getting a few of the doctors' attention. They ran into the room but wouldn't let me in. I waited on baited breath until one of the doctors came out with a wide smile on his face.

"A miracle," He said. I gasped, letting my soul fill with hope.

"She's okay?" I asked looking frantically at the doctor

"Yes, she is awake and well. And she is asking for you," He smiled at me, knowing how much time I spent with Sachiko. "I'm about to go and call her parents if you want to go and see her." He said, I pushed past him and ran into the room, the rest of doctors left us to be alone.

"Sachiko!" I cried when I saw her looking around blinking, her eyes landed on me and she smiled.

"Yumi." She rasped, her throat surely raw from the tube. I ran to her and hugged her with all my strength, I sobbed into her shoulder out of sheer happiness.

"Sachiko, oh God I thought I had lost you." I felt her arms hug me tighter.

"I tried." She said quietly and I realized she was crying too, leaned back and wiped away her tears.

"You tried what?" I asked shakily.

"I tried to wake up. So many times, I could hear everything. I knew what was going on the whole time. I just couldn't wake up. But I believed you telling me all those stories and what was happening to you during school kept me sane through it all." She said wiping the tears that were falling freely down my face now.

"I love you." I sobbed crushing my lips to hers. She kissed me back eagerly but she pulled away.

"I would rather get cleaned up before we make-out," she said smiling. "And I love you too, so much." she kissed me chastely. I reluctantly got off the bed so the nurses could get to her and helped them out.

_My Sachiko was back and that alone made my life worth living._


End file.
